User talk:Misskitcate
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' User:Misskitcate page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 16:18, February 5, 2011 Fair Winds congrats congrats on the legendary weapon i have not gotten any legendary :( D: Xswx 20:30, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Legendary blade William 21:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Nice cutlass! I only have Sliver Freeze an 21 famed items. Nice sword Kate ur so lucky ive been looking forever for one of those This is Edgar Gunmalley saying you are the best person i have seen with the best weapons in the game also what u got ThunderSpine Sword what Staff what that. Just saying you are the best person that i know that loots for legendary. When i get these weapons please tell me if they were random aznd were you looking for them. 02:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Woot Cate! hey cate this is drew nice sword u got there u lucky ducky... :) Drewski0199 02:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll take it Hey if u don't want the Thunderspine i'll gladly take it off your hands :P Drewski0199 02:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) what server where u on when u got thunder and world blade? please tell i neeed a cursed famed Just curious, where did you find the lavender potato sack skirt? NickyTalk Oh, no problem! :) --The Dented Face 22:25, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Lucky This is Edgar Gunmalley saying you are the best person i have seen with the best weapons in the game also what u got ThunderSpine Sword what Staff what that. Just saying you are the best person that i know that loots for legendary. When i get these weapons please tell me if they were random aznd were you looking for them. test server how long did it take u to get test server Drewski0199 23:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) re test server i made a new account specificaly to get the test server. he unlimited, in good stnading never banned or warned. so why havent i gotten it i signed up like 2 weeks ago Drewski0199 12:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) test server i made the account on may 6th do u have to be a certain lv to get it? test server drew has been banned before so he cant go and 6th monthes!?! thats rediculous.... i i signed up the day after they said they would add people so :( Ur crazy Catherine your the most lucky person I know... that or you loot ALOT.... or potc fanceys you xD Cg on your friggin seond thunderspine Drewski0199 22:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey it's NateBadcutter fellow member of wiki and proud member of piratesonline, We should meet sometime and friend each other and just go on a looting trip with Drewski0199 and Blackbeard/Pet Let me know sometime ttyl NateBadcutter LEGENDARY congrats on the legendary blade THUNDERSPINE Lucky u got two thunderspines i had a emrald curse but some stupid ass reset happened and i lost mine baron1800